


KageHina and TsukkiYama ABC OneShots

by GabrielleFanfictions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Christmas, Episode: s04e13 Quarantine, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Halloween, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Sexual Harassment, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Work, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleFanfictions/pseuds/GabrielleFanfictions
Summary: This is a collection of KageHina and TsukkiYama OneShots, but with a twist! I did two OneShots for every letter of the alphabet, one for KageHina and one for TsukkiYama.It's a mix of fluff and angst, with some AU's as well.No smut.The majority of the OneShots have different themes for each letter, but for some such, as 'X' I was struggling to think of words, so I used the same one. Each chapter is over 2000 words and there should be 56 Oneshots in total.Warnings: Cursing, Gore, Mature themes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. KageHina: A is for Actor AU

Warning: This chapter has sexual harassment (no actual smut), and some curse words. Viewer discretion is advised.

"Everyone! Gather here, I'll be announcing our new project today, and after reading through the script, auditions will begin sometime." Director Ennoshita called out, using his hands as a megaphone. A small crowd of excited actors and actresses stood before him. 

"So, this project is a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, where instead it takes place in the city, and nobody tragically dies, the story will change as well, though it will still be based on Romeo and Juliet. Juliet is originally a female, but let's twist things up and make Juliet into a guy, we can call him Jules.

Also, its nearly June, which is Pride Month, so it can be a celebratory thing." The director informed them, earning him approving noises from the crowd.

He pulled out a typed out script of the play and started assigning random roles to read out the text. When they ran through the entire script, time was already up, so rehearsals had to happen the following day.

Hinata had his heart set on one role, the role of Jules. He loved how brave and confident Jules was even under pressure. If he got the role, the second best thing that could happen is that Tobio Kageyama would get the role of Romeo. 

Hinata has had his eye on the black-haired guy for a while now, ever since he had first walked into that auditorium and caught sight of him sitting in one of the many seats scrolling through his phone, he knew that was the one. Nobody knew about his little crush except for his best friend, Kenma, who had heard about him multiple times.

After a long day of going through the script, Hinata wanted to see his friend and fill him in on everything that happened. They agreed to meet up at the park near the auditorium at 5:30 pm. The lovestruck male spotted his best friend sitting on a bench and playing on his Nintendo 3 DS.

"Guess who~." 

"That's you Shoyou. I can tell." Kenma replied, taking his friend's hands off of his eyes and sighing when he died in the game he was playing. Hinata giggled and sat down next to him. The air was warm, with a tinge of cherries scenting the air. Hinata breathed in deeply and smiled. This was his favourite kind of weather. It was perfect for practising lines outside or eating ice cream.

Ever since he was young, he's always wanted to be an actor and perform on stage. When he found out that they were looking for actors under Director Chikara Ennoshita, he signed up and managed to get a minor role. He's been acting there ever since and loved it.

His colleagues are really kind as well, they're all very different, but great. Yachi and Kiyoko, the stage assistants and ticket sellers, who also acted occasionally were always fun to hang out with. 

And Noya, who always seemed to destroy something, was cool, Sugawara always helped Hinata learn his lines, the list went on and on. Hinata loved all of his colleagues, well except one, but we'll learn about him later.

The eccentric Noya would always joke around that he had a crush on one of the female actresses, though Hinata always insisted that he didnt. And that wasn't a lie, he liked the dark-haired actor.

"So, did you talk to that Kageyama guy yet?" Kenma suddenly asked, snapping the orange-haired male out of his thoughts. Hinata sighed sadly and shook his head. He liked Kageyama but has only spoken to him a couple of times. Hinata felt like he would say the wrong thing and get Kageyama to hate him somehow.

Kenma was silent for a few minutes, and only after he won his game continued speaking.

"You should. Maybe he's interested in you too. That would be great."

"Hinata?"

Kenma looked over at his friend, who was intensely staring at something, or rather someone. His eyes looked lovestruck, helpless.

(Boy you've got me helpless~ Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless~ Down for the count, and I'm drowning in 'em~)

(*coughs* Sorry about that.)

Kageyama was standing a good distance away, staring at his phone and typing something. Hinata had a small smile on this face, despite smiling and his eyes looking lovestruck, he still looked nervous. 

Kenma knew that he needed to take action, he wasn't one for love or moving around much, but if his friend bought him that new game he'd been wanting, he would get involved.

Kenma handed Hinata his Nintendo, stood up, and started walking towards the tall figure. 

"Um, can I help you?" Kageyama asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. He was trying to figure out who this person was, without insulting them. What if they acted with him and he didnt know them, they would feel offended.

"You act with Hinata Shoyou, right? I'm his friend, nice to meet you. I saw one of your performances and really liked it. Shou's over there if you want to talk to him." Kenma gestured to his blushing friend who still sat on the bench, with a horrified look on his face. 

"Ehm, alright, thanks." Kageyama started making his way over to Hinata, who turned redder and then tried to hide it. It failed.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay? Your face is red, is it the pollen? Some people are allergic to the pollen in the air." Kageyama asked, moving his face close to Hinata's.

"Ummmm, yeahhhhhh, I'm really allergic to pollen. Sorry, Kageyama." 

When Hinata moved his head, he noticed that Kenma had disappeared into thin air. Hinata was left holding his Nintendo 3DS. Suddenly, his phone vibrated, with Kenma's name appearing on the screen. 

"So, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you, Hinata." Kageyama held a hand up and walked off. The orange-haired male felt half relieved that he wouldn't have to start faking sneezes and coughs to go along with the allergy lie, but was also a little sad that he couldn't properly talk to Kageyama.

He breathed out and picked up his phone to properly read his friend's text.

"You owe me one, Shoyou. That game I talked about would be a good reward or a box of pudding cups. Your choice." His text read, to which Hinata answered with:

"If I get you the pudding cups, will I get one?"

"One."

Laughing, Hinata stood off the bench to walk to the convenience store, where he would have to buy some pudding cups for his best friend to eat. He planned to buy him the game as well, as an early birthday gift, even though his birthday was months away. Hinata already owed Kenma money, so this could be considered paying his debt.

Pudding cups and a video game, odd combination.

The next day because the author is lazy and stressed~

"So, rehearsals will begin now, write your name down for the role you want to do. Form a line!" Director Ennoshita barked out, holding up a clipboard for everyone to see. Kageyama was in front of Hinata, which was perfect since now Hinata could see what he will be auditioning for.

Kageyama's scrawly handwriting sat under the name 'Romeo'. Hinata nearly wanted to jump up and cheer, if they both got the roles they wanted, they would have to be a couple, and even... kiss. It would also be a great excuse to invite him out for a coffee, to discuss their roles and the script.

After Hinata finished putting his name down, one of the other actors, Doryo Takahashi walked over and slung his arm around him. This was the colleague he didnt like.

"So~ What did you put your name down for? I put mine down as Romeo." He asked, winking at Hinata. He didnt know Doryo much, they didnt seem to click much. Doryo was always way too touchy-feely with him.

"U-Um, Jules?" 

He gasped gently and moved in closer to him.

"That's perfect~ if we both get those roles. It would boost our friendship~"

Hinata silently nodded, mentally praying that this idiot would get off him and leave. He didnt though, he hung onto poor Hinata all day, running his fingers through his dyed purple hair and talking about his acting and roles. After the rehearsals happened, Hinata sat down on the chairs and nervously fiddled with his fingers. 

A tall person came down and sat in the chair adjacent to him, Kageyama.

"So, you nervous?" His silky voice asked the orange-haired male, who shakily nodded his head, not daring to look him in the eye. 

"Y-Yeah. I am, are you nervous?" 

"A little bit."

Silence enveloped the two as they awkwardly sat next to each other, not knowing what to say.

"Ask him out for a coffee. Just. Ask. Him. He can always say no if he wants to. Just do it!" Hinata mustered up his courage and turned to face Kageyama.

"So, do you ever-"

Director Ennoshita's voice filled the room, echoing and bouncing off the walls.

"That's a wrap! Roles will be put up tomorrow at 8 am, be here early!" 

And with that, Kageyama slung his bag over his shoulder, waved Hinata goodbye, and strolled out of the auditorium. Shoyou's mouth was hung open in disappointment, just as he was about to ask him out for coffee, the director had to go and interrupt him.

Hinata knew it wasn't Ennoshita's fault, and instead, it was his for not asking sooner and being too much of a coward. 

Doryo ran over just as Hinata got near the door, and as per usual, coiled his arm around Hinata. 

"So~ Wanna go for a coffee?"

After an extremely uncomfortable and awkward hang out with Doryo, who spent the whole time talking about his achievements and roles, and ended the so-called 'date' with "I really like you, Shou, let's go out another time" Hinata wanted to strangle him and step on the body.

He was enraged with how Takahashi was acting, not once did Hinata give him any hints that he wanted to hang out, or even liked him, as a friend or more. And what if Kageyama saw them together, he might get the wrong idea, and think that they were... dating?!

Shoyou buried his head into his pillow and let out an exasperated sigh, before rolling over and picking up his phone. 

When he scanned the text from Doryo, he furiously flung his phone across the room. A muffled thud was heard from the other end of his bedroom. 

The sound of birds chirping stirred Hinata awake, he reached over for this phone and reminisced on how he threw it. Fortunately, his phone had no cracks, unfortunately, it was 7:50, and he had to be at the auditorium for 8.

He managed to get out the door at 7:55, though he had to skip breakfast, to find out that it was pouring rain outside. His umbrella was back up in the apartments he lived in, and it would take Hinata about 10 minutes to get it.

As he ran to where the theatre was, Hinata mentally cursed how he lived on the top floor. When the short male arrived at his destination, he walked in soaking, cold, messy and hungry.

A small crowd of actors and actresses stood at a corkboard with papers hanging on it. Hinata nervously walked up to it, crossing his fingers that he would get the role of Jules.

Hinata could've danced with delight as he spotted the name 'Hinata Shoyou' under Jules, but to every up, there's a down. 

"Hey Shou, looks like we'll be a couple on stage, haha~" Doryo swaggered up to him and grabbed Hinata's hands. Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata spotted Kageyama looking in their direction.

"Stop it, Takahashi. Please don't grab me like that." 

"Okay Shou~" He led Hinata inside the doors and started chatting to the director about roles and settings. Kageyama walked in a few minutes later, an annoyed expression on his face. 

Before, Hinata looked forward to acting this play, but now, it was all spoiled because of that stupid Doryo Takahashi. 

Kageyama got one of the main roles, which was still pretty good, but it wasn't Romeo. 

The days, until the play was ready, seemed to fly by too quickly, and every time it was time for Hinata's and Doryo's kiss, Hinata leaned in and pulled away as quickly as possible, not even touching his skin. 

Doryo complained about this a couple of times, insisting that Hinata wasn't kissing him, luckily Director Ennoshita, lifted up his sunglasses, told him to just continue acting and stop complaining about nothing and lifted them back onto his eyes. 

When the day of the official play arrived, Hinata felt bad. He didnt want to act, not with that idiot next to him all the time. He had tried to have fun, but it just wasn't the same with Takahashi at his side all time, grabbing him and whispering in his ear.

And this time, Hinata would have to kiss him, the director told him that it would have to be done this time, though he could make it as quick as he wanted.

Hinata planned to lean in, touch his disgusting lips in the slightest, and move away and proceed to act. If Doryo complained about this, then tough on him.

Everyone was in their costumes, joking and messing around. One of his colleagues, Noya accidentally split his pants down the middle, causing an ugly looking rip when he was rolling around the stage for some reason, which put Ennoshita in a foul mood. 

But Hinata could handle the directors roaring yells, what he couldn't handle, was how Takahashi hung around him and would grab his hands all the time. It was half an hour before the audience would pile in and take their seats. 

Hinata wanted to escape the clingy idiot for a bit and decided to hide in the one male's bathroom stall. Not a good hiding place since there was only one bathroom in the entire facility, but it would have to do.

It was all going well until an annoying voice called his name.

"Shou~ I know you're in there. Come out, I want to talk to you~."

Hinata defeatedly unlocked the door, only to have his face grabbed and pulled near Doryo's.

"Shou~ We should practise one of the scenes. How about the final one, the kiss~." 

Hinata yelled out and tried to pull away, but Doryo was much stronger than him and had a good grip on his arm and face. He reached over and locked the door, Hinata had no escape. Takahashi pressed Hinata against the sink and smirked.

His lips pressed against Shoyou's forcefully before moving his face away and grinning cunningly.

"How about we go a little further Shou~ It's expressing my burning love for you, stop trying to run away~ You'll feel good soon, I promise you~." Hinata yelled out a frantic 'help' before Doryo's hand pressed against his mouth, restricting him from speaking.

He reached for his pants buckle and opened it when the bathroom door unexpectedly hurled open and fell onto the ground.

A loud whacking sound echoed in the small bathroom as Takahashi fell to the ground cradling his disgusting face. Kageyama stood at the door that lay there, he grabbed Takahashi by the shirt and continued to punch him in the face. 

Blood that belonged to Doryo splattered on the floor. His face was bright red, with a black ring around one of his eyes. He had several red cuts on his face as he yelled out for the director.

Hinata fell to the ground in a sobbing mess as the Director ran in. Screams and loud voices rung around him, but Hinata paid them no attention. The only part he caught was:

"Kageyama! You don't punch other actors, what caused this??"

"That BASTARD was trying to sexually harass him. I heard it through the door!"

"No, I WAS NOT. HE BASICALLY ASKED FOR IT!"

"Is this true, Hinata?"

Ennoshita's face was in front of Hinata's, flashbacks of what had just happened scared him and he gasped and moved away from the looming figures.

"Hinata?" 

Hinata tried to speak, but sobs wracked his entire body, he could only whisper out a "Y-yes he did."

Doryo was escorted out of the building with Chikara tightly holding his hands behind his back, and apparently, the police were called. Kageyama and Hinata were left in the bathroom together.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Kageyama reached his hand out and pulled Hinata to his feet. Suddenly, strong arms were wrapped around the trembling boy.

"That must've scared you. That fucking bastard, I want to kill him. I wish I got in a few more punches before the director came."

"T-Thank you, how did you even knock the door down?" Hinata muttered, holding onto the tall male's shirt.

"I was walking past the bathroom, and I heard you yelling and then Doryo's voice, I did boxing for a year before acting, actually. So I managed to knock it down." 

The boxing made sense since Kageyama was always one of the strongest people. He once accidentally broke a stage prop during a play when he punched it slightly too hard.

Ennoshita walked back in and put his hand on Shoyou's shoulder.

"He won't be coming back here again. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Hinata. The police will need your statement, you can come in on Wednesday they said, to give you time to recover.

Kageyama, you'll be taking the role of Romeo instead. You deserve it, and you also know the majority of the lines, just go with the flow and make stuff up. The audience won't know, and you will have everything learned for the next performance."

Everything was set up and the play went fine. It could've been better, but Hinata was still shaky after the events that occurred. When it was time for the kiss scene, Hinata properly leaned in for the kiss. Kageyama's lips were soft and not forcing or rough, unlike Doryo's.

Shoyou and Kageyama got a standing ovation from the audience, which cheered him up a bit.

When the play was over and the actors and actresses were helping clean out the stage, Kageyama approached Shoyou carefully, trying not to startle him. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a coffee after this. If you want, I can also walk you home, just to be safe in case Takahashi escapes somehow."

Hinata smiled and looked up at Kageyama. A warm blush spread throughout their faces. With help from the people around him, he would recover from this disastrous shock. 

.

.

.

"I'd love to."


	2. TsukkiYama: A is for Angst

"T-Tsukki, I like you!" 

Yamaguchi exclaimed all of a sudden on their walk home, his face blush ridden. Tsukishima, who was in front of him, stopped to a halt. The seconds of silence seemed like hours to Yamaguchi as he clasped his hands tightly and wrung them.

He had bottled up his feelings for his best friend for years now, and it suddenly all came out in a rush. Just a few minutes ago, they were discussing good places to eat at and different clothing brands, and now this happened. 

"Yamaguchi..."

"I'm sorry but,

.

.

.

I don't feel the same way."

Those words practically crushed our lovesick Yamaguchi. The words he absolutely dreaded to hear, were just spoken, and from the one person, he could ever love. Nobody was as important to him as Tsukishima was. 

"Haha, I see! Well, here's my stop. Bye, Tsukki!" He gabbled out, lifting up his hand speedily.

Yamaguchi turned his head to the nearest road, and sprinted in that direction, despite it not being where he was supposed to go. He ducked behind a bush and sat down on the grass.

His broken heart was pounding in his chest, with every beat, his best friend's words played in his head like a broken record.

Could he even call Tsukishima his best friend anymore? 

Yamaguchi laughed as he lifted his hand up to his heart. Tears started trickling down his face and dropping onto his shaking hand. 

"Tsukki must be feeling really awkward right now. Actually no, probably disgusted with me. He likes girls, this whole confession was stupid in the first place. 

I thought that- that maybe Tsukki might have liked me back, even just a little bit. But now, I've ruined what little connection I had with him. Pathetic- those words he first said to me were what started this whole friendship.

I still don't know who he was referring to when he said that. Me? The bullies? Both perhaps?

.

.

.

I really am pathetic." 

Yamaguchi let out a real wretched sob now, not caring anymore if anybody was there or not to witness this spectacle of feelings. He concealed his head in his lap, tears dribbling onto his clothes. He presumed that Tsukishima would reject him in a more harsh way, yell at him, hit him even, but this calm rejection seemed even more painful somehow. 

If Tsukishima didnt love him, would anyone? Would anyone ever love him as much as Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima?

No. 

Yamaguchi didnt want anyone else. 

It felt like his heart was replaced with broken glass, the pieces jagging into him and cutting him up inside slowly. It seemed to chip away at him bit by bit, and he wouldn't realise the amount of damage until its too late to fix it.

The male stood up and wiped his tear-stained face and started moving away from these unfamiliar surroundings. When he made it home, the first thing Yamaguchi did was look in the mirror.

His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was a mess. He looked pathetic. 

He was pathetic.

A sorry excuse for a human, right?

Yamaguchi walked back to his room and picked up the framed picture of him and Tsukishima. They were about twelve in the photograph, and at the park together, both holding ice creams. Yamaguchi was beaming at the camera holding up a peace sign and his best friend had a straight face.

Though he wasn't showing it, Tsukishima was smiling on the inside. Their friendship had lasted years and was going great, and now...

Who knows what would happen with it.

Yamaguchi knew that he would have to at least try to make things right tomorrow.

Walking to school proved harder than Yamaguchi thought. He could've easily ditched and stayed at home since his parents go to work early and come back a long time after he would've supposedly come home from school. But if he stayed home, it would make what he planned to say less convincing.

A sick feeling welled in his stomach as he trudged up the path to school, it added onto the broken glass in his chest and made him nearly fall over when he tried to get out of bed. The broken glass pain, despite it feeling physical, was more mental pain.

He caught sight of the blond sitting on a bench outside the school, his schoolbag resting on his lap. 

People crowded into the building, laughing and chatting as they did. Half of Yamaguchi wanted to sneak in by blending in with the crowd, but he mentally slapped himself and told the inner Yamaguchi to stop being such a coward.

Tsukishima lifted his eyes off the ground when he saw Yamaguchi approaching.

"T-Tsukki, can we talk... somewhere else?" 

Tsukishima nodded his head and stood up. 

"Sure."

The two walked in silence to the back of the school, at one point, their hands abruptly brushed against each other. Yamaguchi's face got extremely hot and was just hoping that it didnt show on him. 

"So... what is it?" Tsukishima asked, not looking Yamaguchi in the eyes.

"Well, about when I said I liked you, I thought about it and realised it was just admiration. I don't like you, you're just cool. I really hope this won't get in the way of our friendship."

Yamaguchi wanted to cry. He wanted to tell him that he loves him, and he would do anything for him. And... in all his fantasies, his best friend would bend down and hug him, tell him that he also loves him, and maybe even... kiss him.

Tsukishima was silent, his eyes flickering onto Yamaguchi and then the concrete. 

"Oh, alright. That's fine. You're also cool Yamaguchi, and I like you, but just not like that." 

Though he smiled and laughed, Yamaguchi was breaking on the inside. The broken glass scratched at him, slicing him inside, he could almost feel the blood seeping out of his cuts. 

The bell that played for the first period rang in the distance, subduing the uncomfortable silence. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked back to their class together, not saying a single word to each other. 

The rest of the day was filled mainly with silence between the two, even the non-observant Hinata and Kageyama noticed it and questioned them on what was wrong. Multiple people also asked them if everything was okay, to which the two said that everything was alright.

Yamaguchi slowly noticed them drifting apart, it wasn't much, but they barely hung out after school, and their walks home were always filled with odd silence. He observed how Tsukishima looked slightly uncomfortable every time they passed that road where Yamaguchi confessed his feelings.

He never thought that rejection could hurt this much inside.

At lunch, one day during school when Tsukishima went to use the bathroom, leaving Yamaguchi alone, a girl with fluffy brown hair approached him.

She asked him about what things his best friend liked. When she asked him, she bent her face in embarrassment. Yamaguchi saw her red cheeks and sweet smile. 

"What should I do? I could always tell her he's not interested in dating, and he isn't really. But... what if this works out? What if he finds out, he'll wonder why I told her that." Yamaguchi internally panicked, grinning nervously at the red-faced girl.

But then he realised, that he would rather have a chance at his best friend being happy with this girl. After all, if he doesn't like her he can always reject her advances. And if he does like her... that's good for them. 

"E-Ehm, well he likes strawberry shortcake, believe it or not. And he also loves music."

The brown-haired female looked up at him and gave him a warm smile before waving and skipping off. There was so much more to know about him though.

The way he smiles occasionally when listening to his favourite song, the way his eyes twinkle when he's happy about something, how his glasses fog up when he gets embarassed, when his fingers drum against his desk boredly during class, how caring he really is when you get to know him. 

There was so much more that she didnt know. Yamaguchi spent years with him, of all people, he should be the one Tsukishima spends his days with, not some random girl! 

He felt guilty then, that girl did nothing wrong, Tsukishima did nothing wrong, nobody did anything. It just... wasn't meant to be.

"So, what'd I miss? I saw some girl walk away from you." Tsukishima asked, sitting back down on the ground.

"Nothing. She just... wanted to talk."

(So what'd I miss~ I've come home to this? Headfirst into the political abyss! Headfirst into the abyss!)

(Sorry, I can't go without referencing Hamilton, especially if I see an opportunity like this, expect at least one reference per chapter-)

Yamaguchi later found out that the girl with brown hair was Yua Fujimori from Class 1-3. She has good grades, she's pretty, she's kind and just the right amount of popular. She's perfect for someone like... Tsukishima.

One day after school, when they were about to walk home together, Tsukishima came up to Yamaguchi and told him that he had to stay back at school for something. Yamaguchi walked home by himself that day, feeling lonelier than he ever did.

For years, the two had gone to school and back, not leaving each other's side once.

It started to become a habit, Tsukishima sometimes would text him that he was coming to school later and that he should walk by himself, or then staying at school later than usual. Yamaguchi knew for a fact that it wasn't extra classes, since he was always on top of all his classes, and an excellent student.

They still ate lunch together, but Tsukishima always seemed... distracted by something. He would often get lost in thought or smile randomly despite there being nothing funny to smile about.

It made him break into a cold sweat every time he thought about it. The thought of the person he's always been with, longing after... someone else.

The green-haired male walked out of the school building, waiting for his best friend to come out. He was nowhere to be seen after ten minutes, so Yamaguchi went to look for him. 

The roof was the only place he could be after Yamaguchi checked everywhere. Slipping the door open, he spotted him.

Yua and Tsukishima were standing next to each other, her face turned upwards, while his was lowered. Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he stepped back, sealing the door in the process. So this is why he stayed behind and came later. They walked to school and back home together.

"He- he kissed her."

His cheeks felt warm, and when Yamaguchi brushed his finger against his cheeks, his fingers came back wet. Tears leaked down his face as the aching feeling in his chest grew larger. To him, there was nothing he could do now. 

Tsukishima liked her. He kissed her. He wasn't gay, Yamaguchi knew that. During his confession, a tiny part of him had hope. Thought that maybe... it would work out. 

But it didnt. 

"Yamaguchi, I have something to tell you."

Yamaguchi's throat closed up, he just managed to croak out a "What is it, Tsukki?"

"I'm dating someone now. We're going to a cafe tomorrow, she wants you to come with us for something." 

Oh. So it wasn't even Tsukishima who wanted him to come. It was his girlfriend. What did she even want with him? They barely spoke to each other apart from an occasional 'hello' in the hallways.

"O-Oh! That's good Tsukki! I'm happy for you. Why does she want me to come?"

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders and picked up his bag before starting to walk down the street that led out the school.

"I'll come, just text me the time and place."

Tsukishima silently nodded and walked off, abandoning his best friend. 

Yamaguchi knew he should say something. Question him on why he stopped talking to him. He knew it was about the confession, but for some reason, he wanted to hear it from Tsukishima himself.

But that would only aggravate him further. There was no point to it.

The only reason he was going to the cafe with them, was because he was rather curious about why Yua wanted to see him. 

Yamaguchi's parents were home for once and ate dinner with him. The house suddenly felt very full with them around. 

"Are you okay Tadashi? You've been rather down today." His father asked him, pointing his fork at his son.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot of schoolwork and exams."

The sound of clattering forks against plates filled the room, ending the conversation. Yamaguchi didnt get much sleep that night. If even his parents- who are never home- noticed that he was down, how obvious was it to everyone else? 

Was... Tsukishima able to tell how he was feeling? If so, that's just dreadful. Now he would know that Yamaguchi actually liked him. 

The next day arrived swiftly, to Yamaguchi's anticipation. He pulled on a clean shirt and pants and went to the bathroom to wash and brush himself. They were supposed to meet at the Sakura Cafe at 12 pm. 

When he got near to the cafe, Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima and Yua sitting next to each other. He walked in the cafe and awkwardly sat at their table, next to Yua. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi! Thanks for coming." Yua exclaimed, beaming at him and then turning to her boyfriend. 

"So, um, what did you want to say to me, Fujimori?"

"Oh please, call me Yua! And I just wanted to thank you for telling me a little about Kei here! He didnt want to talk to me before, but I won him over in the end, with your help, of course." She winked at Tsukishima and squeezed his hand gently.

Kei... They were already on a first-name basis. 

A waitress came over and took their order, and told them that their food would be ready in a couple of minutes. 

Yua made light conversation the whole time, asking Yamaguchi about sports and school. The entire time, Tsukishima had this lovestruck look on his face, his eyes shone when he looked at her. 

Yamaguchi could understand why he liked Yua. She was really pleasant and had a good sense of humour. But, Yamaguchi seemed to almost hate her. It pained him to watch them cuddle and hold hands under the table. 

When it was all over, Yua suggested going to the park and going for a stroll. Yamaguchi offered to leave and give them privacy, but she insisted that he come with them. 

Yua hung onto Tsukishima's arm and pointed out pretty looking flowers and cool things that she saw, while Yamaguchi trailed after them stiffly. They looked good together. Yua was relatively tall, but she was still much shorter than her boyfriend. Well- most people would be, just look at him.

At one point, she slowed down, leaving Tsukishima up ahead on his phone, and turned to Yamaguchi.

"I just wanted to say thanks again! I'm so happy with him. I've heard so much about you from him, about how good of a friend you are. Oops- don't tell him I told you that! I like you already Yamaguchi, I hope we'll grow closer in time, and if you get a girlfriend, we can even go on double dates!" She laughed and clasped his arm before catching up with Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi had been around Tsukishima for years and years, but it just wasn't enough. He never looked this happy or in love with Yamaguchi. His eyes twinkled and he even smiled a bit when she talked or smiled. 

Yamaguchi stopped walking for a moment and stared at the happy couple. He couldn't help wishing it was him there instead of her. Right now, he wanted to sob, tell her that Tsukishima was his, but he couldn't do that to him. He's never seen him that content. 

It would be absolutely cruel of him to destroy that, and Yamaguchi knew that. 

"As long as Tsukki is happy,

It's fine with me.

But...

Why does it hurt so much?

That he person he can be happy with...

Isn't me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come out late because I'm travelling and it's screwing up my writing schedule. So, sorry about this. This chapter originally sucked, but luckily it worked out okay. I actually like the character Yua Fujimori, I know she 'stole' Tsukishima, and I was originally going to make her mean or bratty, but then I decided on a genuinely nice girl who loves Tsukishima and wants the best for everyone, and she also likes Yamaguchi. So im quite proud, you could say, of my creation.  
> Have fun and stay safe!! xxx


	3. KageHina: B is for Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a day early because I'm having family over tomorrow and will be busy, also Im crying and don't feel like editing anymore. Haikyuu is officially over...

June 21st was the birthday of the loveable human orange, also known as Hinata Shoyou. When he woke up, he found a messily wrapped up gift on his bedside table. His name 'Shoyou' was scrawled on the packaging. 

Hinata knew it was a gift from his younger sister since her handwriting was the same. Inside the gift was a folded up card and a rock with a blue smiley face painted on it. He placed the decorated rock on his shelf, and read what was in the card.

"Dear Shoyou,

Happy Birtday, I hope you win your voleeball matchs.

Lots of Love from Natsu. xxx"

(I don't know how old Natsu is, so for the sake of this chapter, let's imagine that she's like 6 or something around that.)

Chuckling at the contents, Hinata walked downstairs. The scent of pancakes wafted in the air, making his stomach growl with hunger.

"Ah! Here's my birthday boy, Happy 16th birthday! I made you some pancakes." His mother moved over and kissed the top of his head. His younger sister sat at the dinner table, clamouring for breakfast and started whooping when it was served.

During eating his pancakes, his mother hands him a small envelope with some money inside.   
"I couldn't decide on what to get you, so here's some money." She smiled at him, ruffling his hair. 

As usual, there was no sign of that bastard Hinata has to call his father, which was better than him being here. When Shoyou was around ten and his mother was pregnant with his sister, his father walked out on them for some other woman, rumours say he's off in America with a different woman every week.

Hinata made it to school as per usual, with nothing out of the ordinary happened. Until he ran into Noya standing at his locker with his arms crossed in an intimidating manner, though it would've looked scarier if he was taller.

"Hey, Shoyou!!! It's your favourite senpai here!! I made you a super cool card and I'll treat you to a Garigari-Kun after school!!"

(Garigari-Kun is an ice-pop brand, by the way.)

The eccentric male handed Hinata a very sparkly card, with a drawing of the volleyball team on the front. Hinata was drawn at the centre, his hands holding onto a volleyball and what seemed to be a meat bun.

Each persons traits were clearly drawn, Tsukishima had a very large scowl on his face, Sugawara had flowers floating around him, Kageyama was holding a milk carton, Asahi was crying, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita looked tired and dead inside, Yamaguchi's freckles were very emphasised, 

Daichi had that scary look on his face when he got mad, Tanaka was shirtless, Kiyoko had a halo and wings, Yachi looked scared, Noya drew himself eating an ice pop, and their coaches were off to the side, Ukai smoking a cigarette. 

Glitter circled the team and made it really stand out, though it looked more like an entire tub of glitter was poured on top.

"Wow!! Thank you Nishinoya senpai! I really like the card, its so like pow and whoosh!"

The two had an elaborate conversation for a while before his senpai had to go to his own classroom. Next, he met Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, well, Tsukishima only said a few words, it was mainly Yamaguchi talking.

He handed Shoyou another card, with a beautifully detailed drawing of a beach with the sun setting. 

"Hehe, sorry, I didnt know what to draw. Tsukki didnt make you a card, but he did add his name at the bottom. It took a lot of convincing, but I managed to get him to do it, though he did protest against it a lot." Yamaguchi apologised, nudging his tall friend, who went red and looked away.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The bell then rang and class began. Usually, since Kageyama and Hinata were in the same class, they would speak before or after, but Kageyama said nothing to him and sat in silence instead. The orange-haired male decided not to bother him since it was his birthday, and he didnt feel like dying. 

Lunchtime arrived, and the only thing Kageyama said to Hinata was "Stop falling asleep in class, boke. You don't want to have to miss practise or any matches for extra lessons." Needless to say, Shoyou was disappointed. He expected at least for him to say Happy Birthday.

"Kageyama!! Do you remember what day it is?? 21st June?? Ring any bells??" Hinata urged on, poking him with a stick that he found outside. Kageyama scowled and snatched the stick off him. 

"Stop that boke. and no, I don't know what day it is? Do we have a match or something on?"

Hinata sighed and pointed to himself, "It's my birthday Kastupidyama, remember???" Kageyama gripped his head tightly before letting go and shrugging. Shoyou pouted and rubbed his sore head angrily.

At long last, practice arrived, and he was jumped on by Tanaka, who ripped off his shirt, like usual. At least the others were acting normally today. 

"My favourite Kouhai has arrived!! Don't tell the others I said that though, Daichi will have my head in a basket for picking favourites. I got you a gift because I'm just that cool!!" 

Tanaka's gift was a t-shirt with a decal of a dragon on it, the shirt was a little too big but other than that it was perfect.

Suga and Daichi got him a joined gift, which was meat buns after school, and a cool keychain with the letter 'S' on it for Shoyou, and a miniature volleyball. Hinata excitedly put the shirt in his bag and clipped the keychain on the zipper of his bag. 

Kiyoko's gift was a quick hug, which made Nishinoya and Tanaka start sobbing and wanting to hug Hinata so that Kiyoko will have touched them too. Yachi nervously handed him a card with some money inside. The card had a sketch of him spiking a volleyball, with wings growing out his back.

"I-um- well- when you spike it looks like-you- um are flying so I put that on there- I hope you like it- but if you don't tell me- um yeah-" She stuttered out nervously, blushing lightly. 

Asahi the cowardly ace gifted Hinata some more money, and even Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita made him a card. 

(Yes, that is my actual nickname for Asahi.)

"So, even Saltyshima adds his name on a card, but Kageyama, my best friend and partner, doesn't even acknowledge it's my birthday???" Hinata thought exasperatedly as he glanced over to where he was sitting. 

Kageyama sat on the shiny floor, drinking out of his water bottle and counting things on his fingers. His silky black hair was still perfectly in place, even though they had to run laps, jump around and stretch, beads of sweat trickled down his slightly tanned skin. 

Hinata internally panicked, why did he look so... good. Usually, you only have these thoughts when you're attracted to someone, but Hinata didnt like him. 

Right???

"I don't like Bakayama. He's scary and mean and hurts me. But, when he is trying to be nice, like that one time he gave me his Garigari-Kun because mine fell on the ground. Or that one time he gave me his jacket since I got cold after jumping in the river. But that doesn't mean I like him."

Nevertheless, Hinata's heart filled with warmth at the sight of the raven-haired beauty across the room. He felt... full. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but at the same time, it felt normal. 

"Do I... like him?" 

The idea didnt disgust him, the thought of dating or liking Kageyama didnt feel out of the ordinary. It felt like any normal thought, like what you will eat for dinner, or which class you have next at school. 

This feeling had been there for a while now, Hinata had always just presumed that it was happiness or excitement, he never thought for even a split second that it could be love. 

"Kageyama!! Toss to me now, you've rested enough! The least you could do on my birthday is toss to me a bunch." Hinata called out across the room, picking up a volleyball and bouncing it.

Kageyama nodded his head and jogged over to where the exasperated male was and positioned himself next to the net. They ran through drills for a long long time before Daichi had to physically push them out and lock the door on them.

"So Kageyama, what are you doing after this? Wanna hang out?" Hinata offered after he got treated to meat buns and an ice pop, leaning his head sideways cutely. Kageyama looked away and answered with a short "No." 

The orange-haired male sighed and poked his tall friend in the stomach.

"Come onnn Bakayama! What else could you be doing at this time? Please, it's my birthday!"

"You haven't even wished me happy birthday yet!" 

He added on, trying to guilt-trip him into hanging out. He didnt reply for a while, seeming to focus on something in his mind. Maybe he didnt even hear Hinata.

"Kageyama?" The raven-haired male snapped back into reality, flinching when Hinata called out his name.

"What's his deal? He's been acting weird all day, mumbling to himself, and during class when I caught a glimpse of his notebook, his notes didnt look like notes, more like... numbers? Even though it was Japanese! And it wasn't even dates from what we were learning!!"

(I catch a glimpse of the other side. Laurens leads a soldiers chorus on the other side. My son is on the other side, he's with my mother on the other side! Washington is watching from the other side! Teach me how to say goodbye, rise up, rise up, rise up- Eliza!)

(Me: *cries* My love take your time... I'll see you on the other side...

Raise a glass to freedom...)

(He aims his pistol at the sky!)

(WAIT-)

(I know, I'm Hamilton trash. I've listened to it many many times-)

They continued to walk in complete silence, it looked almost like they were marching to their inevitable deaths; Solem, quiet, melancholy. Hinata didnt like the silence, ever since his father left, his mother became more silent. It only lasted a while though, but luckily she got better. 

It was hard for her, having a small child, being pregnant, working, cooking and cleaning, and still trying to be involved in their school life and organising playdates as well. Being a mother is easily the hardest job in the world. It's thankless and you don't get paid, appreciate your mothers, unless you have a reason not to. 

(I want to go hug my mom right now and thank her. It was difficult for her, but she still pulled through and raised us amazingly. I love her so much. <3)

(Why the hell is this getting so fricking personal-)

That was undoubtedly the worst time of his life. Hinata has already tried to cut his father out of his life as much as possible, things like using his mother's surname and not asking to see him. He could never forgive his father for putting her through this.

(Shit this got really angsty now- We need more fluff right now.)

"S-Sorry. I need to turn here, I need to go to the store for something my mom needs." Kageyama turned down a road leading to a small convenience store. Hinata's mouth hung open. This guy just up and leaves him alone?!?!

"Whatever. If Stupidyama doesn't want to hang out, it's his problem. I'm going to go home and having fun!" He mumbled, pouting and sauntering home acting like he was fine with it. 

Though he never said it, he wanted to hang out with Kageyama. He thought that they could watch a movie or do something fun for his birthday. Even if it wasn't enjoyable, he just wanted to be... together with him. 

All the other times they hung out at each other's houses, it was always super entertaining.

Even when they both got stuck on the roof for five hours when Hinata's mom wasn't home, and that other time that they caused a fire in Kageyama's house while trying to cook their own meat buns.

And even that one time that Hinata sprained his ankle while after he attempted to Tarzan Swing off a really tall tree and ended up falling down onto Kageyama, who came out unscathed, sadly, Shoyou couldn't play volleyball for a week after that, but still, it was fun.

Hinata was greeted by another kiss on the head by his mother, and a playful hit on the arm by his sister. They ate dinner together, Tamago Kake Gohan; Hinata's favourite food. Apart from meat buns of course.

After he finished his meal, his mother brought out three small cupcakes, one which had a red and white candle stuck in the vanilla frosting. Natsu started singing him a very out of tune 'Happy Birthday' while his mother grinned at him and lit the candle. 

"I wish that we win the next match and go to Nationals!" Hinata thought, pressing his hands together. With the current team, Nationals didnt seem like a dream anymore, and little did he know, that soon his dreams would become a reality. 

Hinata lay on his bed, his head buried in his pillow. He was lonely, despite his mother and sister being downstairs. He loved them- he really did, but it just wasn't the same. With Kageyama, he felt... complete. Whole. 

Almost like they were each others missing half. 

The 'full' feeling in his heart never left, it only seemed to grow in time. He felt like this often, on the court when he and Kageyama were together, or when they went and got food together. 

Right now, he wanted Kageyama. He's wanted him for a long time. To hug him, and hold his hand. 

"D-Do I... like him? Is this love? This warm and full feeling in my heart..." The feeling seemed to almost overwhelm him. Hinata always felt happy with Kageyama around. He hated to admit it, but without him, he wouldn't be a regular on the court. 

He was Hinata's other half, they were meant to be together. 

"I can't take this anymore! I need to see him, we can hang out like usual and have fun! I should have fun on my birthday anyway! I at least want an explanation as to why he was acting weird all day." Hinata sat up sharply and grabbed his bag. 

("Have fun." That sounds dirty-)

"Shoyou, where are you going?" His mother asked, tying up her short brown hair. 

"I-I'm going to a friends house. I'll be back soon, bye mom, bye Natsu! I love you!" 

Kageyama's house wasn't far from his, maybe a five-minute walk. It was perfect for walking to school together, well- it was more racing than walking, to be honest.

Hinata rapped his knuckles on the dark blue door that perfectly blended in perfectly with the night sky. Kageyama answered the door, an apron sitting on him. The apron was coloured a baby pink and was decorated with butterflies and flowers. 

"H-Hinata??" He gaped, his eyes widened while he tried to cover the apron. Hinata didnt reply and instead pushed past him and into the house. The smell of baking wafted in the air, followed by the sweet scent of cocoa.

"Are you... baking?"

Hinata walked into the kitchen, to spot a freshly frosted cake on the kitchen counter. The chocolate frosting was glossy and thick, it looked delicious. A folded piece of paper lay adjacent to the cake, it was plain white on the front. 

When he got nearer, Hinata saw the words "Happy Birthday" shakily written on the cake with neon orange food gel. Kageyama stood in the hallway, his face a bright crimson.

"Did you make these Kageyama? For... me??" Hinata swung around to look at a bashful Kageyama. 

"Y-Yeah. I planned to bring it to your house later. I didnt forget your birthday- I just..." He mumbled the last few words unintelligibly. 

Hinata tilted his head. "What?"

"...I wanted to...surprise you, and I went to the store to pick up some frosting. Also, this is my mom's apron, don't make fun of me. " 

So this was what was happening. Those notes he had been writing was a recipe. The things he was mumbling and counting were measurements. he was ignoring Hinata so he could surprise him. 

Without warning, Kageyama was knocked off his feet by his short friend. Several short snuffles were heard before he finally spoke up.

"I thought that you... ignored me because you didnt like me anymore."

Kageyama awkwardly wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him into a tighter hug. The two stood like this for a few minutes, before breaking apart and gazing at each other. Kageyama reached over the marble counter and handed Hinata the blank card.

"I'm not good at art, so I didnt draw anything on the front."

Immediately upon opening the card, Shoyou observed the long paragraphs of writing that stood there. It surprised him since Kageyama has never been much of a writer. 

"Dumbass, 

Happy Birthday. There, I said it. I hope you have a decent day. I promise to toss to you until you or I retire, and don't you dare retire for a long time, but I will definitely retire after you and stand on the court longer than you. Let's bet on that. 

I bet 10 meat buns on that. 

I hope you find the cake alright, I used some recipe online and tried remembering it. I will never ever ever say this to your face, but I think you're a good volleyball player and you're the greatest decoy ever, no doubts about that. When I saw you play on at that match when we first met, even though I absolutely despised you, a small part of me hoped you'd show up at Karasuno. 

And you did...

The only reason I'm telling you this is because it's your birthday, and this is your gift. 

Don't mention this to anyone, especially not that salty GlassesShima, I really don't know what Yamaguchi sees in him. That's beside the point, anyway, even though you're a weird, noisy, obnoxious, always hungry, dumbass, you're still my best friend. 

You're still a dumbass though.

But I've just wanted to get something off my chest, and I don't want to tell you in words, like out loud. I like you. I really don't know why though. There. You can go now. You can go tell everyone I'm some gay freak. Do whatever you want. The team won't really care anyway, seeing as most of them like boys too. 

I might get another nickname, The Gay king of the Court, funny, huh? I'm not that good at jokes. Maybe I could get Sugawara Senpai to help me with that. Or maybe even Tanaka and Noya Senpai. 

Sorry about all this, I had to get all this off of my chest.

\- Kageyama Tobio."

The tip of Kageyama's ears were a painfully bright red as he directed his gaze from Shoyou to the tile flooring. He started shifting his weight from side to side and gripping his arm tightly in anticipation. Hinata started laughing, it was a light sound that caused Kageyama to go even redder. Whether it was embarrassment or arousal was unknown. 

"Stupid Bakayama. I like you too. Jeeze, I was so nervous to tell you! Lucky that you did it for me, huh?" 

Kageyama's mouth hung slightly open, with his eyebrows knitted together tightly in surprise. 

"Y-You what?"

Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the shirt and brought his head down to his level. 

"W-What are you-" 

He leaned in for a kiss, cutting short Kageyama's question. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, making them both yearn for more. Immediately upon pulling away, Hinata gave him a smug grin and winked, but ended up laughing and ruining the arousing effect that he had. 

"So," Hinata got out between his high pitched giggles.

"Shall we eat some cake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on 19th July, 22:09, I just finished the last chapter of Haikyuu!! Im crying. I'm so proud of how far they've come. My heart is hurting right now. But I'm also just so proud of them all, Kageyama learning how to be a team player, Tsukishima liking volleyball, Yamaguchi nailing his jump float serve, Yachi becoming team manager, Daichi coming back from the dead and being an amazing captain,
> 
> Suga still wanting to play even though he isn't a starter, Noya becoming an amazing libero, Asahi coming back to volleyball and facing his fears, Ennoshita dealing with everyone's crap and also being captain, Narita and Kinoshita coming back to volleyball as well, 
> 
> Kenma learning to socialise more, Lev becoming a great player and ace, Oikawa training excessively to the point where his knee gets injured and also knowing his team well, Iwaizumi putting up with everything, Bokuto being one of the best players, Ushijima for representing Japan, Tendou for having to say goodbye to his paradise, 
> 
> And finally, Hinata, for making his dreams become a reality. 
> 
> This anime will forever be my favourite one and will stay in my heart. Haikyuu!! has ended, but it hasn't ended in our hearts.
> 
> "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." 
> 
> \- Hinata Shoyou


	4. TsukkiYama: B is for Babysitting

"Kei come on~ You agreed to this." Yamaguchi urged on, dragging his boyfriend down the street. What Yamaguchi was talking about, was his babysitting job. The two wanted to go on another date to some cafe that apparently served amazing desserts, but sadly, both of them were broke.  
So, how would they earn some money? Babysitting! It was the only job that they could do together, and get paid. They could've done individual jobs, but Tsukishima refused to work with a bunch of "Annoying weirdo's who aren't you." as he called them.  
Their first babysitting job was with Mrs Fujioka, who had three children. Two girls and one boy, they were actually triplets, aged 5. It went fine at first, but one of the girls got some sticky candy in Yamaguchi's hair, he had tried to wash it out, but the sticky substance was locked in his hair.  
So he had to trim it a little bit with kitchen scissors, and it did not look pretty.  
Anyway, Tsukishima got really mad at her since he loved how Tadashi's hair looked. The girl started crying, and the boy grabbed his glasses in retaliation for making his sister cry and started running around with them. Tsukishima was blind and ended up running into a door, causing a bruise on his forehead.  
The other little girl sat there quietly for most of the time, drawing pictures and playing with her dolls, but threw a huge tantrum at dinner because her potatoes were not 'cool-looking'.  
Their mother apologised for everything and gave them some extra money, which was nice, but in Tsukishima's words "It's not going to bring his hair back to how it was."  
Their next babysitting job was with an 11 year old boy and a 9 year old girl. They mainly sat on their electronics and weren't any bother, and dinner went without any tantrums, but when Tsukishima decided to give Yamaguchi a quick kiss, that's when Atsuko, the girl decided to walk into the kitchen.  
She freaked out and her brother ran in to check on her. Ichiro hugged his sister and calmed her down and even put her to bed. He was cool about the whole thing and just gave them a thumbs up and even informed them that if they wanted to, they could go outside for a while and that he could mind the house for a bit. They declined his offer, but it was a kind gesture.  
Atsuko blabbed to her mother about everything, and even though her brother tried to deny that anything happened, their mother didn't believe him. Let's just say that their mother wasn't at all pleased with what happened. They got paid but didn't get hired by her again, which was sad because Ichiro was cool.  
This was their third job, and Yamaguchi promised Tsukishima that if it went awful, they would find something else to do. Mr Akio greeted them at the door and introduced them to Kiyoshi, his 7 year old son.  
He was quite short, like Hinata, and had long blonde hair with brown eyes. He looked almost like Tsukishima's younger brother.  
His father left for work then, kissing his son on the head quickly and rushing off to the train station. Kiyoshi looked up at Tsukishima with wonder and stars in his eyes.  
"You're so big!! You're a giant, are you a superhero??"  
Tsukishima grimaced down at the child, while Yamaguchi smothered his laughter.  
"No, I am not a superhero. I'm just tall, that's it." Kiyoshi's shoulders fell in disappointment, but it didn't last long before he started questioning Yamaguchi about why his hair looked funny, and about why his friend looked angry.  
He led the two inside and showed them his room and all of his toys. The small child insisted that they all play superheroes together and that Tsukishima is the best hero of all, and Yamaguchi is the second best one.  
"And what about you Kiyoshi? Don't you want to be the best hero?" Yamaguchi asked, lifting up the superhero figurine.  
"No! I want to be the bad guy because they're the coolest!!" He exclaimed, clutching at the villain figurine. It was an unusual choice since usually, children want to be the heroes, not the villain.  
(Now I'm the villain in your history because I was too young and blind to see,)  
(that the world was wide enough, for both Hamilton and me...)  
(Yes, I will reference Hamilton in every chapter, I swear on that.)  
They all played superheroes and villains for a while, Yamaguchi allowed Kiyoshi to win most of the time, while Tsukishima weakly lifted up his figurine and made a 'bam' noise before setting it back on the table. Kiyoshi made many over eccentric noises while pretending to make the villain fight.  
His knees fit under the table since it was for children, Yamaguchi had to sit on his knees on the ground, while Tsukishima had to move the small chair quite far from the table.  
"He's acting like Hinata, it's giving me PTSD..." Tsukishima grumbled, grimacing at him. Kiyoshi heard this and turned to Tsukishima, his eyes wide.  
"Who's Hinata?? Is he another superhero friend of yours??"  
Yamaguchi laughed at the 'friend' part. Hinata was Tsukishima's second least favourite person, Kageyama coming in last place. They both just pissed him off too much.  
Once when Yamaguchi was bored, he got out a piece of paper and convinced his boyfriend to rank everyone in scale from least favourite to favourite, out of people on the team.  
It was an interesting result since many people placed higher or lower than Yamaguchi had expected. Fortunately, Yamaguchi placed highest on the list which made him smile, with Daichi coming in second and Ennoshita in third place.  
"I'm hungry! Can we have Taiyaki?" He started bouncing around and chanting the word 'Taiyaki' over and over again.  
Yamaguchi sighed and shook his head calmly. "Not yet, you need to eat something healthier first, then you can have a Taiyaki, alright?"  
Tsukishima closed his eyes irritably and scowled. He hated children with every inch of his being. And that was a lot of inches.  
(Oh wow that sounded dirty, yikes-)  
Yamaguchi led Kiyoshi to the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients to make a simple Tonkatsu since Kiyoshi's father had told them that he liked that.  
For Tsukishima, this was torture, and he would much rather be at home, reading or listening to music, but at least he was getting paid, and seeing his boyfriend in an adorable apron was another bonus.  
Kei wanted to wrap his arms around him and hug him, kiss him, but he couldn't do that right now because a stupid child was watching them, and if they got caught like last time, that would suck even more.  
"Um, Kei? Can you mind Kiyoshi while I cook? I don't want him getting burned or injured. Please?"  
Tsukishima sighed in annoyance, he couldn't say no to him. Oh well, he could always make that up to him later with cuddles.  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(Or MaYbE sOmEtHiNg MoRe ThAn CuDdLeS-)  
"Fine. Come on Kiyoshi. You can watch the television while I sit down."  
Kiyoshi nodded his head excitedly and ran into the living room to watch some anime. Their living room was extremely cosy, with a grey couch sitting comfortably in the middle.  
Hanging on the clean white wall was a framed photograph, of a younger Kiyoshi, his father and a woman at the beach. She was presumably his mother since she had his exact shade of blonde hair. He inherited his brown eyes from his father then since his father had brown hair.  
The woman was beautiful, with her tied up blonde hair and bright green eyes. Under those green eyes, were light purple shadows though. As she looked young, around 35, she also looked tired, sickly. His father was looking at her like she was the best person in the universe.  
A lovestruck look took over his eyes while he gazed at her. She was grinning at the camera and carrying her son who was smiling sweetly. They looked like the perfect family.  
“Look, look! It's a superhero just like you!!” The small blond child pointed to the television screen which was showing a superhero from an anime. Tsukishima nodded with no reply, hoping that he got the hint that he didn't want to speak to him.  
He didn't get the hint.  
“What's your name, mister? Yamaguchi called you Kei, is that your name?” Tsukishima sighed in irritation, squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would go away-  
“Hey! Hey! Mister, what's your name?? What's your superpower?? Is Yamaguchi your sidekick??”  
“My name is Tsukishima. My superpower is having none. And no, Tadashi is not my sidekick. We aren't superheroes.”  
Kiyoshi’s face fell when he finished speaking. He looked so… childish. His lip pouted and posture was sad. Tsukishima didn't feel bad, he just felt… mean. This was a small idiot child, kids are naive, so you have to treat them like children.  
“My superpower is… blocking any attacks from villains. And I have a whole army of idiot sidekicks, like Hinata and his idiot best friend, Kageyama, except Tadashi, he’s another superhero, and we work together sometimes.”  
A spark lit up in the child’s eyes as a smile placed itself back on his face. He instantly started asking all sorts of different questions about his hideout and his superpowers.  
By the time Yamaguchi called them for dinner, Kiyoshi practically saw himself as Tsukishima’s best friend. He blabbered on about superheroes all throughout lunch, Yamaguchi smiled and nodded at him, agreeing with whatever Kiyoshi said, while his boyfriend sat there eating with a blank look on his face.  
This wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Still bad, but not as bad.  
Lunch was eaten by the child quickly, and he instantly became bored and wanted to go outside. Unfortunately, it started raining a while ago so they couldn't go outside.  
When Kiyoshi was in his bedroom playing with his toys, and Yamaguchi was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, Kei hugged him from behind.  
“We haven't gotten to be near each other much…” He mumbled, resting his head on Tadashi’s shoulder.  
“I promise when we get back home, I’ll hang around with you, we can watch a movie, alright? I’ll even watch Jurassic Park with you for the millionth time.”  
“But why wait, the kid is in his room.”  
Tsukishima tiled his boyfriend’s head and started kissing him gently. Yamaguchi knew that he wouldn't stop, so he gave in and kissed back. The rain continued to patter outside as Tadashi turned around and wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck, leaning deeper into the kiss.  
Just as they were about to break apart, a small voice called out to them from the doorway of the kitchen.  
“Uhm, guys??? Can I have a glass of water??” Kiyoshi stood there, figurines in hand. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sprang apart, blushing madly.  
“Hey, Kiyoshi! We were just um-”  
“Were you two kissing?? My Mommy used to give my Daddy a kiss before he went to work every morning.”  
Yamaguchi cocked his head in confusion.  
“Used to?”  
Kiyoshi stared at the floor, his shoulders slumped. “Before Mommy got sick and went to heaven. But I won't cry, I’m a big boy, and Mommy told me not to cry, and that she’ll see me again!”  
The older males hearts broke. So that woman in the picture was his mother, and she was… dead.  
“I wish I could see her even sooner. But I’ll wait! But are you two boyfriends??” Kiyoshi launched back into his questioning and he perked up a lot. Even though Yamaguchi smiled, Tsukishima saw the tears brimming in his eyes.  
He himself wasn't much of a crier, but it did make him a little sad at the thought of a child losing their parent. Tsukishima felt relief that he knew his own mother and father were waiting for them both at home.  
His parents had their faults, his father being even more stoic than him and never showing emotion, and his mother being a screaming fangirl, and nearly went deaf when he told her that he was in a relationship with Tadashi, he still loved them dearly.  
“Y-Yeah. We are boyfriends, and oh! Look at that, it stopped raining, let's go outside now!” Yamaguchi awkwardly shuffled the child into the hallway, still embarrassed about earlier.  
Kiyoshi started cheering deafeningly as he put on his shoes and coat. He ran outside almost as if it was his first time being let out of the house.  
The rain had stopped and the sun shone brightly in the blue sky, a few clouds drifted alongside the birds. Since it was Spring, flowers were just starting to bloom, making the streets colour filled and vibrant.  
The park was only a few minutes away, with a long cobblestone path that led through the tall gates and into the large gardens. During their walk down the pathway, Kiyoshi without warnings grabbed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s hand.  
He used their hands to propel himself upwards for a second. Tsukishima tried to move his hand away, but the small child had a strong grip on him. A tall woman carrying a handbag was walking by when she saw them.  
“Aww, are those your big brothers? You’re all so cute!” She smiled at them, placing her palm on her right cheek. Before either of the older males could speak, Kiyoshi jumped forwards and answered her question.  
“Nope! I don't have any brothers or sisters. They’re boyfriends instead!!”  
The woman’s face creased up a little while she smiled and went ‘oh… that's lovely’ before walking away with an uptight expression on her face.  
Tadashi knelt down so he could get eye-to-eye level with Kiyoshi.  
“Kiyoshi, I know you might not care that we’re boyfriends, but some people do. Because… they don't think boys should date each other. So maybe don't tell people that, please?”  
The smaller blond turned his head to the side, with a confused look on his face. This conversation was mentally killing Yamaguchi, he really didnt want to have to be the one to explain how people are homophobic.  
“But… if you love the person, you should be allowed to be with them, isn't that right? It’s not fair. Why do people think that boys can love other boys?”  
His innocent brown eyes looked up at him, they were so bright, and unknowing. Unknowing of the world's problems.  
No. He had problems. This child had lost his mother at an early age. He knew about problems, just not these ones.  
Yamaguchi cleared his throat. “Well… you’re right about that. And people think boys shouldn't love other boys because they think boys should love girls, and girls should love boys, not other girls. You’ll understand when you’re older, alright Kiyoshi?”  
Kiyoshi nodded his head in understanding and didn't press him any further. They took him to the playground for a little while, and Tsukishima was forced to play superheroes with him again.  
The rain had started pattering down again, causing puddles to appear on the dry soil. In the distance, the clock struck 6, which was when Kiyoshi’s father was supposed to come back home.  
When the trio arrived home, his car was already parked in the driveway, and the living room lights were on.  
Sitting on the couch, was his father, photograph in hand. It was a small one this time, about the size of a polaroid picture.  
“Ah! Hello Kiyoshi, and you two as well. Thank you for looking after him. Kiyoshi, you can go play now, I’ll see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi off.”  
Kiyoshi ran off to play in his room, leaving them alone. His father stood up, still holding the photograph, and walked over to them.  
“Thank you so much, you’re both great babysitters. I haven't seen him this happy after… after Akasuki passed away. He got very quiet and sad, and I hated seeing him like that. I took time off work to be with him, but it didn't help.  
Akasuki spent all her time with him, quitting her accounting job to stay home with him. She had an illness and got sickly after a while. Even when we met, she was always quite frail and delicate.  
We were scared she wouldn't make it after giving birth to Kiyoshi, luckily, she was alive, but it took a toll on her health, she lived another five years, before...” He handed them the photograph.  
It was a picture of Akasuki carrying a baby Kiyoshi. The purple circles under her eyes were extremely dark, but she seemed to be glowing inside. Her hair was loosely tied up in a ponytail, and her clothes were quite creased.  
It must've been such a struggle, being ill and looking after a small child.  
“...But you two have made him very happy, he smiled and jumped around, just like before.  
I cannot even express how thankful I am for that.”  
His father looked up and grinned at them, his eyes sparkling. Tsukishima’s face was more so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks, I was extremely busy!! Well- that's not the full truth... I started watching The Promised Neverland and got hooked on it, so I forget to write for a while, then I had to get the lenses in my glasses changed and I couldn't do much on the computer, 
> 
> then I had my friend over for a sleepover and I was busy, then I had to go to some dinner place with my parents, and they kept harassing me about my birthday and telling me I can't be a loser and sit in my room alone, and I had to eat and sleep and then cry about a certain white-haired person. (no spoilers here.)
> 
> And then this was uploaded late because I had to edit, and maybe I started doing other stuff and forget it was Monday-
> 
> Anyways, I really recommend The Promised Neverland, I'm reading the manga now because I can't wait until fricking 2021 for season 2-
> 
> So, one more important thing. You know how I upload weekly, and how there are 56 chapters in total? Well, there are 52 weeks in a year, so this means, that this will take a YeAr to finish?! I don't know what to do, upload twice or more a week, or just write this for a year.
> 
> So, pick one peeps. Uploads more often, with maybe shorter and crappier chapters, or wait a year for this to finish. I personally don't know what to do, but I do have other things I want to write soon, and I don't exactly want to wait a year to start them.
> 
> Yes, I could write two books at once, but that's basically uploading twice a week, and I already sit at the computer writing for hours, I don't want to extend it even further, I need to go outside-
> 
> Also also, I need to look after these weak eyeballs of mine, since I wear glasses and don't want to ruin my eyesight, since its actually improving. Must be all those boxes of blueberries I eat...
> 
> NoT tHe PoInT-
> 
> I also will never stop the Hamilton references, trust me. Also, guess who has social media now- me. Follow me if you want, I don't post yet but yeah-
> 
> Instagram: gabriellegedminaite  
> Snapchat: Gabrielle300707
> 
> Instagram account is private, so I'll have to permit you to follow me. 
> 
> I have other social media, but I don't think anyone will want to follow me on Facebook or Twitter, so I'm just leaving these. 
> 
> This is a fricking long note thing, so I'll stop now-
> 
> Bye peeps,  
> Stay Safe!


	5. (KageHina) C is for Coffee shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first coffee shop AU, please forgive me if it sucks-

"Vanilla bean latte for Nakahara Naomi?" Hinata called out, holding up a brown coffee cup. 

The customer walks up and takes it from him with a smile. This job was perfect for Hinata, since he loved meeting new people, talking to them and getting to know them!

That's actually how he got his job, he started chatting to this guy called Daichi on the street because he was lonely, and when Shoyou mentioned that he was looking for a job, Daichi invited him to work at his cafe, The Crows Nest!

Hinata is one of those people that need human interaction to survive, without talking or meeting new people, he felt depressed.

He had ended up meeting many nice people at the cafe, like Suga the coffee maker who made spectacular coffee, Asahi the pâtissier who's pastries were unbeaten, Noya the friendly waiter, Ennoshita the sick of everyone's sh*t janitor, and Kiyoko and Yachi the assistant managers who helped Daichi run the place.

Hinata was still in college, hoping to save some money for his future. Sadly, he sucked at saving money and just yesterday spent over 10,000 yen on Amazon just by buying a disco ball and chocolate fountain for his bedroom.

Though there was one person he just couldn't talk to, Kageyama Tobio. Usually, most people just started talking with Shoyou after he asked them how they were, but not this guy. 

As soon as the stoic guy walked in, Noya leaned over and bet Hinata 2500 yen that he couldn't get his number in a week. Hinata accepted the challenge and got to work. The guy was in the coffee shop frequently, so Hinata would be able to talk to him.

"So~ What drink do you want? I can make it on the house since we're friends!" Hinata grinned at the guy, who's face creased up in confusion. 

"Who said we were friends. I'll pay for my coffee, thank you." The tall male answered, slamming the correct amount of money on the table that he was sitting at. 

This didn't deter Hinata thought, he was determined to get that cash. He wouldn't even have to use the number much, just get it from him, text him once or twice, get the money and move on. 

That guy was a jerk anyway.

As soon as Suga called out his name, he grabbed the cup and walked off, not speaking a word to anyone. 

"That 2500 yen is gonna be mine Shoyou~" Noya teased, resting his arm on Shoyou's shoulder. "Oh no it won't! I'll get his number soon, just you wait!"

(Just you wait~)

(When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden.)

(Two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden.)

(Half dead, sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick)

(And Alex got better, but his mother went quick.)

(I'm not sorry.)

The next three days annoyingly went the exact same way: Hinata trying to converse with him, and getting ignored or glared at angrily. 

When Hinata slumped against the counter after closing time, sighing in defeat, Suga came over to him with a cup.

"Are you alright Hinata? You looked upset, so I made you a hot chocolate, with a lot of marshmallows and whipped cream on top, just how you like it!" Shoyou lifted up the drink and took a sip. It was delicious, like always. Suga's hot drinks were awesome and always very comforting after a bad day.

If you even looked just a little bit upset, Suga would undoubtedly make you a cup of your favourite drink and a hug. 

"Thanks, Suga! It's just that, Noya bet me 2500 yen that I couldn't get that Kageyama guys number by Sunday, and It's already Thursday and he won't even talk to me," Hinata licked the froth off his lips.

"I could always just tell him about the bet and ask him to give me his number, but that's cheating, and I'm not a cheater! I want to win legitimately and prove Noya wrong!"

The silver-haired male suddenly took hold of Hinata by his shoulders, stopping him from spiraling any further.

"I have an idea."

Kageyama walked into the Crows Nest with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, making sure to get a good seat close to the window because they supposedly had the most space.

They met each other in town coincidentally and decided to go get coffee together, though Tsukishima did have to be bribed with a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"So, where's this cute waiter you talked about?" Yamaguchi laughed, reading the menu.

"He's not cute! I just said that he was annoying and he is."

"Sure, King. Your face is telling us otherwise though."

Noya ran over and took their table's orders, smirking when he saw Kageyama. It started raining outside lightly, the grey clouds taking up most of what once was a blue sky.

"Here you go ma'am, have a great day! Hinata! Deliver this to table 9, please!" Suga called out, shoving a tray of three coffees and a slice of cake in Hinata's hands.

Shoyou had nearly made it to the table safely; safely meaning not dropping or spilling anything until a certain someone decided to speak up very loudly.

"Oh? Is this the cute waiter you talked to us about, King? Not the cutest, or the tallest, but you're not the best looking either, so it works out." Tsukishima sneered, pointing his finger directly at the surprised waiter.

"I-what now?!" Hinata gabbled out, tripping over his feet and tipping the coffee onto Kageyama and the floor. Tsukishima started laughing loudly, saying how it was good that he got the other seat instead, while Yamaguchi panicked and started waving his hands around the air, asking no one in particular for a tissue.

Hinata and Kageyama's faces were lit up red, though Kageyama did just have piping hot coffee spilt on him, so his face being red wasn't unusual. Daichi heard the commotion and rushed forwards clutching a large wad of paper towels, yelling for Ennoshita to fetch a towel.

The mess was cleaned up in a few quick wipes, but Kageyama's clothes were all wet and smelling of coffee. 

Hinata sat in the break room, his head in his hands, with the raven-haired male sitting next to him, a towel around him while his trousers dried on the radiator with a scowl on his face. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood off to the side, Tsukishima mumbling something about it not being his fault.

"I'm so so sorry. It was an accident. I'll pay for everything." Shoyou mumbled, reaching for his wallet that sat in the back pocket of his uniform.

"No, it's alright. It was all Saltyshima's fault." Kageyama glared back at the tall blond, who raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. 

Suga's plan was completely useless now, it was that Hinata could give them the coffee and cake, mention something about there being another amazing coffee place in town, Daichi's friends cafe run by Kuroo Tetsuroo, and that they should go sometime, and Kageyama would have to give Shoyou his number then.

Or, Suga told him that if it didn't work, to seduce Kageyama into it by acting all cute. The first option was a much better one to do. 

Yamaguchi's phone buzzed and after he checked it, told everyone that he would have to go somewhere now, so him and Tsukishima left the break room, leaving Kageyama and Hinata all alone. 

"I'm really really really sorry..." 

Kageyama turned his head to face Shoyou. "It's alright. Like I said, blame the other guy, it's all his fault." 

"But.." Hinata paused, brushing some stray hair away from his face.

"Did you really say that I was cute?"

Kageyama started coughing and chocking on his own saliva. 

(This isn't important, but without my body, the saliva wouldn't exist. So why the f*ck is it always trying to kill me?? I always choke on my saliva, like b*tch what the hell, what did I ever do to you that would want you to make my choke??)

"Um, well- not exactly..." He chocked out, his cheeks burning red. 

"Oh crap I did really call him cute, it just slipped out and that Stingyshima has good ears. Ughhhh I hate him so much right now." 

Hinata giggled and hit Kageyama on the shoulder playfully. Suga and Daichi walked in the break room, asking Kageyama if he was alright, giving him his share of the refund and even a coupon for a free coffee for the next time he came in. 

Luckily, Daichi was a reasonable person and didn't fire Hinata on the spot, some people would've in this situation.

"You can go home now, Hinata. Get some rest, alright?" Daichi sighed, patting Hinata on the back gently. "You should probably go too Kageyama."

The two were shuffled out of the break room by Daichi. The rain was still pouring outside when they looked through the window. The already grey clouds turned into an even darker shade of grey, they took up the entire sky. 

"D-do you want me to walk you home? I have an umbrella, and looking at your face, you didn't bring one." Kageyama asked him, gesturing to the dark blue umbrella resting on the chair where he was sitting at. 

"Okay, thank you!" 

Kageyama and Hinata squished up under the umbrella, trying not to get wet. Their shoulders brushed against each other multiple times, making their faces flare up uncontrollably.

If Tsukishima were here, he would've pointed it out, and Yamaguchi would've snickered along with him, it's a good thing they were alone. 

Hinata shared an apartment with two other guys, Kenma, who worked with Kuroo, and another guy called Bokuto. Since Bokuto and Kenma lived there, Kuroo would visit nearly every day, and usually a good looking guy called Akaashi would drop by to visit Bokuto. 

It's honestly a wonder the apartment hasn't burnt down yet with them all living there. Once, Kuroo and Bokuto tried to make brownies and somehow made the toaster blow up and catch fire. Don't ask how they involved the toaster.

Hinata ran into the kitchen to see them both standing in front of a quite large fire that made the walls orange. Kenma was in his room gaming, and didn't hear their screams of terror, or just didn't care. It's probably the second one. 

Hinata dumped a cup of water on the fire, but that made it bigger, so in an attempt to put the fire out, he poured a bucket of water in the fire, making it even larger, this continued for a while until he realized that it was making everything worse.

Neither Kuroo, Bokuto or Hinata knew how to put a fire out. So instead of calling the fire brigade, Bokuto frantically called Akaashi, who rushed over and put the fire out using the fire blanket in the cupboard that Bokuto thought was a picnic blanket. 

He told Kuroo and Bokuto off, and told them that next time they want brownies, they should either be supervised by him or Kenma, or to just go the store and buy some ready made ones. 

They were both banned from baking, cooking, or anything like that without proper adult supervision for life. 

And that was incident 1 of around 57. Some of their other famous accidents were: Crashing a car into a tree after Bokuto thought he saw a real life Pokemon and swerved so he wouldn't hit it, it was actually just a shadow, Kenma throwing a jug of water at Kuroo because he accidentally scratched his Nintendo Switch and Bokuto having to be rushed to the A & E by Akaashi after Kuroo thought it would be a good idea to dare Bokuto to eat a plastic straw in one go.

(Akaashi really doesn't get paid enough for the sh*t he goes through.)

(I feel like I could actually make a crack book about the adventures of Bokuto, Hinata and Kenma, involving Kuroo and Akaashi too, because lets be real, Kuroo and Bokuto are best friends, and without Akaashi, they would've died a long time ago, so we need him. 

Tell me if you'd actually read that and I might just do that because it sounds fun as hell to write-)

Anyway, Kageyama walked Hinata to the apartments, the rain still pouring down on them both. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Tobio waved at him, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Hinata could feel his face go crimson.

Though he didn't say it out loud, he was starting to like Kageyama, a lot. He's pretty cool when you start to get to know him. 

"Hey Hey Hey!! It's Shoyou!! How are you buddy?? I haven't seen you all day!!!" Bokuto greeted deafeningly as Hinata walked in. Kenma sat on the couch adjacent to him, which was a rare thing to see as Kenma rarely left his room, he's like a hermit turtle. 

"Hey Bokuto!! Hey Kenma!! Are we getting take-out tonight? I mean, we cant cook anymore after last weeks incident and Akaashi is studying for a test, so we don't want to bother him." 

Bokuto stood up and stretched his arms. "Yeah I hope he passes it, but let's get sushi!! Kenma, is sushi good for you?" Kenma made an 'mm' sound, which usually meant yes. 

Hinata laughed and walked to his small bedroom, placing his bag on the floor. Today was eventful, and Kageyama said 'see you tomorrow' which meant that they would see each other again!

Hinata's heart filled with warmth when he remembered that. A big smile placed itself on his face as Shoyou twirled in a circle and collapsed on his bed.

"See you tomorrow. Tomorrow... Tomorrow! I'll get to see him again!" 

"Hey, Shoyou! Come pick what you want!" 

When Hinata woke up, he could smell coffee being made in the kitchen, which meant that Kenma was already up. Bokuto was probably still asleep since there were no shouts of excitement or thumps on the floor as he jumped up and down.

The sun shone through the blinds, making small blotches of light on the wooden floor. Shoyou got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash himself and then get dressed. He quickly drank the cup of coffee Kenma handed him and ran out the door to get to work on time. 

When he arrived at the quaint cafe, Suga was already there, chatting to Daichi as he poured coffee beans into the machine. 

"Hello Hinata! Did Kageyama walk you home safely?" Daichi asked when he opened the door, sounding the small bell. 

"How do you know about that?"

"Suga insisted that we watch through the window creepily."

Suga chuckled and warned Hinata that he should stay safe and that if Kageyama ever does anything sketchy, to tell him and that he'll snap his long legs in half. And Suga wasn't kidding about that, trust me.

Whenever one of his friends make a friend who they spent time alone with, he will corner their friend and threaten that somehow. He's done that to Bokuto and Kenma when he heard they were moving in with Hinata, he's done it to Tsukishima when him and Yamaguchi had a sleepover, when Asahi was teaching Noya how to make pastries to sell for the cafe at his house, the list goes on. 

(Though Asahi couldn't hurt a fly, he's no danger.)

Slowly but surely, the cafe started filling up with customers, but there was no sign of Kageyama. Every time the bell above the door rang, Hinata would excitedly look up to see if Kageyama had finally made his grand entrance, but it was never him and just some other loser.

Noya and Tanaka noticed this, and they had probably heard about Kageyama from Suga, because they kept wiggling their eyebrows at Hinata and winking. 

By the time Hinata's shift was over, Kageyama had still not dropped by. 

Hinata sat in the break room, his shoulders slumped in disappointment while Noya talked about how hard tarts were to make and how he just couldn't get the hang of it, though Hinata wasn't paying attention.

Kageyama had told him that he would see him tomorrow, why wasn't he here? It was currently a holiday, so he couldn't be in college or university since they were all closed. 

"What if he decided I was too annoying and got sick of me?? What if he hates me now?? What did I screw up this time?? Was it that time I spilt coffee on him??" 

Suga's shouts snapped him away from his frantic thoughts. A tall figure entered the room, nodding his head at Noya. 

"H-hey. Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at home." Kageyama mumbled, sitting down next to Hinata. Noya caught Shoyou's eye and winked at him, mouthing at him to 'get some' and gesturing inappropriate things with his hands. 

"Oh! It's fine, its not like I was waiting for you or anything..."

"Anyway, I-um- are you free on Saturday?" Kageyama gabbled out, his face flushed a deep crimson. Hinata felt his own face go pink. Noya decided to leave the room now, but Hinata could hear him whispering to Suga as soon as he crossed the threshold. 

"Yeah, I'm free Sunday. W-why?" Hinata looked up at him. Kageyama had to look away, Hinata's cuteness was just too much for him to handle.

"I-me- you- out. Um- do you want to... maybe go somewhere? Lunch?" 

"Yeah! I'd love that!" Hinata grinned at him, throwing his arms around the unsuspecting male. 

"Oh! Here's my number." Kageyama crammed a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. Hinata cheered and leapt up, running into the main area of the cafe.

"Noya!! Give me my 2500 yen! I got his number!" 

Noya sighed in defeat, reached in his wallet and threw the money at Hinata who waved it around in victory. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow again." Kageyama said to Hinata as they walked out of the establishment together.

"Yeah! Tomorrow!" 

Both of them couldn't wait for what the next day would bring.

After all, they were spending it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Hey hey heyyyy, so, firstly, I'll be starting school again soon and I won't have much time to write stuff, so I came up with different options. Also, this book will take a fricking year to finish, so that's kinda-
> 
> Option 1: Ditch this book and write something shorter, come back to this when I have time.
> 
> Option 2: Continue writing this book and take a year, but the chapters will be shorter and lower quality.
> 
> Option 3: Continue this book and publish a new chapter every 2 weeks, so I have more time.
> 
> Option 4: Write this book and another one at the same time, chapters will have lower quality, soo one week it would be this book getting updated, the next week would be the other book and so on.
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you'd comment which option is best because I don't know what the frick to do, also Im considering making an actual book about Bokuto, Kenma and Hinata luving together since it sounds fun as hell. Also also, as I said, school will be starting soon, and I'll have a lot of homework and studying, so im sorry if I update less or take a break since my friend is worried about my health and wants me to get more than 5 hours of sleep. 
> 
> Now its time for a fanfiction recommendation!! If you like the ships: Tsukkiyama, Daisuga, Kagehina and Iwaoi, I have the fanfiction for you! 
> 
> Name: KageHina Coffee shop au
> 
> Author: LaylaTheChip
> 
> The fanfiction is quite short but really funny and fluffy. I really enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, comments, kudos and bookmarks, I really appreciate it :))
> 
> Stay Safe! xxx


	6. TsukkiYama: C is for College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hints of BokuAka in this chapter.

Professor Takeda walked through the sliding doors and placed his books on his desk before holding up a clipboard with some names on it. 

"Alright everybody, please listen up! I'll be announcing your partners for this months project, it's groups of two." 

Chatters filled the auditorium, some people groaned at the thought of having to work with someone else, and some people laughed or started talking to their friends, hoping that they ended up together.

Tsukishima Kei was one of the people that groaned. 

He hated doing groups projects since his partners always seemed to suck. The professor silenced the crowd of adults with a swift clap on the desk.

"Okay, so first Uyemura Sadao and Kubota Shuichi, 

Onaga Akio and Yano Kiyoshi, 

Yua Fujimori and Miyoshi Aiko..."

Takeda continued listing names while Tsukishima zoned out, his mind elsewhere. 

"And lastly, Kei Tsukishima and Tobio Kageyama." 

Tsukishima snapped back into reality, looking over and glaring at his new partner. He had already done an assignment with Kageyama in another class they had together, and it did not go well.

They couldn't agree on a topic to do and then started arguing over who would do what. The presentation was even worse, because Kageyama showed up late, without the cue cards that Kei made so he would know what to say and without his schoolbag. 

They just about managed to get a B+ on it, somehow. The professor most likely took pity on them.

This put Tsukishima into a bad mood, glaring daggers at everyone with a scowl on his face and snapping at people if they did so much as breathe too close to him.

And he had hoped to get a good score on this project since it counted a lot for his final grades and if he failed, well, that would really put even more pressure on him about his exams.

As soon as the class was over, Kageyama and Tsukishima walked down to Professor Takeda and tried to beg him to let them swap partners. 

"You both want to swap partners? But why?"

"I hate him!" Both of them yelled simultaneously, jabbing a finger at the other male. Takeda sighed and called over two other students who were still lingering in the room, packing stuff away in their bags, chattering to one another.

"Alright, Hinata, you work with Kageyama, and Yamaguchi, you can work with Tsukishima here." 

Hinata's face fell when their professor announced that, he and Kageyama also didn't get along much, always fighting over space in the classroom and who's pencil was who's. Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima with an adorable smile and gave him a thumbs up. 

"Aww, I have to work with Kageyama?? I like Yamaguchi, he's nice." Hinata sighed, giving the raven-haired male the side-eye. 

"No more swapping. You get what you get." Takeda cut them all off, before asking them to go to lunch. 

Tsukishima was ready to go off and eat somewhere in peace, enjoying his win. He didn't know his new partner's first name, just his last name. It's not like he really cared. It was just another project that he would try to get over with.

Yamaguchi never stood out much in class, he was pretty quiet and plain, but he was liked by most people there since he was really friendly and nice, lending people gum and pencils without protesting. 

"U-um, Tsukishima, right?" a voice called out from behind him. When Kei turned around, his new partner, Yamaguchi stood there, nervously squeezing his hands. 

"What?"

"E-ehm, well since we're now partners, I thought that- maybe we could talk a bit? Get to know each other?" 

Great.

Communication.

Ew.

Tsukishima was not one for getting to know people, he just didn't care about anyone enough to remember pointless information about them. 

But if he tried to shrug off his partner, he won't know anything about him, which was also bad. He needs to know whoever he works with strengths and weaknesses so he can use them to their full potential.

"Alright. Let's go find a bench outside. Only for a few minutes." Yamaguchi waved goodbye to one of his classmates who were in the hallway and followed the tall blond to a bench.

"S-so, what's your name?"

"Tsukishima Kei." 

"That's nice! I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi."

(The world's gonna know your name, what's your name man?)

(Alexander Hamilton! My name is Alexander Hamilton.)

(And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait! Just you wait~)

Tsukishima sat back, looking up at the sky. the weather was really good that day, the sky a clear baby blue, the wind gentle, the trees a fresh green. 

"So, what do you enjoy doing as a hobby?" Yamaguchi asked, his cheeks going red from nerves. 

"I like reading and music. What about you?" 

Yamaguchi pondered for a bit, his brown eyes shooting up to the sky as he thought. His hair blew gently in the breeze so he had to repeatedly brush it away from his face. He eventually got sick of brushing his hair off his face, so he took out a hair tie and put it up in a small ponytail.

(I don't know what the hell his eye colour is, it's hard to tell in pictures, and Wikipedia doesn't know, so I'm just going to call them brown because why the hell not.)

"I guess I also enjoy reading, and art- oh! And I really like baking too. I can make pretty good cakes!" 

Tsukishima's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Cakes? Maybe he could use this to his advantage and score some free treats. 

This partner wasn't as bad as he thought, and he was good at art apparently, that would come in handy for this project as Tsukishima didn't have much artistic talent.

"So, Yamaguchi. When should we start working on the project?" Tsukishima asked, his voice flat and uninterested.

"Hmm, we could start on it today after classes are over. When does your final class end? Mine ends at 5:45." 

"That's okay. Mine ends at 4:30." 

"We could meet at the cafe close to campus, get coffee or tea and then go back to the library?" Yamaguchi suggested, to which Kei agreed. 

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways to meet with their friends. Well- Tsukishima just went somewhere else and ate lunch alone, but whatever.

Tsukishima was starting to be okay with Yamaguchi now. He didn't like him, but he was okay with him. He was much much much better than that stuck up Kageyama.

"I wonder how his assignment is going to go, he got paired with another idiot, Hinata Shoyou, the kid who never shuts up." 

Hinata was another person who Kei absolutely hated. He just didn't stop talking. Once, Hinata blabbed on about how yellow is such a happy colour for two hours. 

It made Tsukishima hate the colour yellow, which sucked because of his hair colour and eye colour which some people could consider yellow.

Their assignment went a little better than the one he did with Kageyama because, despite his chattiness, he put in a little effort and managed to bring in his cue cards and present it properly without stopping halfway and asking for a carton of milk.

The rest of the day sped by and it soon became 4:30. Tsukishima walked over to the small cafe that the college students often went to for coffee or tea. He ordered a black tea and started reading the new book that he bought the day before. 

A while passed, and the clock struck 6 pm in the distance. At that moment, a flustered Yamaguchi ran in, apologizing to Tsukishima as he sat down across him.

Apparently, he got held up during class when his teacher asked to speak to him about something. Tsukishima didn't reply and just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, um, I'll order some tea, what about you? It'll be on me, as an apology." 

"I'll have another cup of black tea then. Thank you." 

Yamaguchi walked up to the counter and placed their order, before sitting back down. He twirled a strand of his hair around his finger, staring at the table, his cheeks were dusted with a light pink.

Their tea's arrived, breaking the silence as Yamaguchi started asking about food and drinks he liked. Kei replied with mainly one or two-word answers, but when Yamaguchi's questions got more detailed, it was hard to not talk.

The tea made his cheeks a rosy pink, which gave Tsukishima's slightly darker cheeks. The presumed it was the tea. 

"Wow, you're really not as intimidating as you look!" Yamaguchi laughed, drumming his fingers on the wooden table.

"Intimidating?"

"Yeah! No offence, but you looked really scary when we first talked, your face was all angry and you're so tall too!" He giggled when Tsukishima sighed angrily and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Yamaguchi glanced over across the table and at Tsukishima's book, his eyes sparkled when he read the title.

"I read that book before! What's your favourite part so far?" Yamaguchi exclaimed happily, leaning forward.

"Well, I like the part when..."

The two launched into a long conversation about the book and other authors they liked, and Yamaguchi wrote him a quick book recommendation list. Their conversation lasted hours and until the cafe closed. 

By the time they left, the sky was a dark blue, with small stars twinkling in the vast horizons of the sky. It reminded almost reminded Kei of the ocean when the foam would break apart and twinkle in the water. 

"Oh! It's so dark. I'm sorry, I got us into that long talk..." Yamaguchi said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

"Don't apologize, we still have a week to work on it." 

"6 days technically. How about we meet up tomorrow at my dorm?" Yamaguchi offered, tilting his head.

"Sure. Is 5 pm good for you?"

"Yep!"

And with that, they each walked back to their respective dorms. Now Tsukishima had to prepare himself for a million questions... 

"Hey hey hey!! Why are you back so late 'Shima?"

"Oya Oya Oya? Were you with a girl??"

"Bokuto, Kuroo, give him some space."

"Yeah..."

That's right, Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma! The absolute best roommates Tsukishima could've gotten...

(I would kill to be their roommate though-)

"Leave me alone please," Tsukishima replied, pushing the eager cat and owl away. He nodded to Akaashi and Kenma before he shut the door to his shared room with them both. He had a lot of roommates because they got a much bigger dorm.

They only had the budget to renovate certain rooms, so they randomly selected students who were using the dorms and asked them whether they'd like a smaller room with fewer roommates or a bigger room with more roommates.

If Tsukishima were selected, he would've gone for the smaller dorm, but sadly, Bokuto was selected, and he loved people.

Kuroo and Bokuto got the smaller room since it was only two of them sharing. Though he had two awful roommates, Kenma and Akaashi weren't bad.

Kenma never spoke to Tsukishima much and only played games, which was fine by him, the games didn't keep him awake or disturb him in any way. And Akaashi was decent, quiet, calm, smart, there were no problems between the two.

Kuroo and Bokuto on the other hand...

It was hard to get decent sleep since Kuroo and Bokuto just loved to watch YouTube videos at twelve in the morning, without headphones, at full volume, often James Charles. 

It was fine for Kenma since that boy didn't sleep at all, Akaashi was used to it and was the one who would have to calmly ask Bokuto to turn it down since we all know what the only person Bokuto listens to is Akaashi. 

But Tsukishima didn't really enjoy being tired and having to hear a loud 'Hey Sisters!' every couple minutes. 

(This is a TsukkiYama and KageHina book, but my BokuAka is strong right now and I had the urge to add a little bit of it in. So for anyone who doesn't ship it, replace Akaashi/Bokuto's name with the person you do ship either of them with and continue reading. Have a good day-)

"Tsukishimaaaa- tell ussss, who were you with?? You had a not angry look on your face when you first walked in?? Which girl was it??"

He sighed in pure irritation and practically flung the door open, frightening Bokuto. 

"I wasn't with any girl, I was working on a project with a guy."

Kuroo gasped and wiggled his eyebrows at Bokuto. Akaashi closed his eyes and exhaled in preparation for harassment. Kenma just sat in the background, playing Animal Crossing on his Switch.

"Ooooo~ Where's your project then?" 

He noticed Tsukishima flinch, making this whole situation even more scandalous.

"Yeah, I knew it. It's all good if your tastes run in that direction, trust me, nobody in this fan fiction is straight. So tell me, were you actually doing a project, or were you really doing hi-"

Tsukishima slammed the door on his face, locking it and sitting on the bed. Kuroo's words seemed to echo in his head. "It's all good if your tastes run in that direction."

He wasn't into boys. 

"I'm straight. Girls. I like girls." Tsukishima kept trying to repeat those words in his head, imagining different girls he knew, but it just wasn't convincing enough. All the could think about was earlier in the cafe.

The way Yamaguchi excitedly talked about books he liked, the way his fingers drummed against the teacup, how his eyes sparkled in the night sky, his smile before they waved goodbye to each other...

"Okay, maybe I am gay. But Yamaguchi could win over any girl he wants, no doubt, I don't have a crush on him though, I am just pointing out a fact. He's straight, I'm gay, it wouldn't work out. And you don't like him, you don't. Okay?"

Before Kei knew it, it was morning, and time for school. Kenma was awake, or he just didn't sleep at all and was playing his usual games, Akaashi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Bokuto whined about Akaashi not making pancakes with smiley faces on them, and Kuroo was oddly nowhere to be seen. 

Tsukishima was handed a yoghurt and a bowl of fruit by Akaashi, he ate it quickly and went to get dressed. 

Kuroo burst through the door when Tsukishima left his room, he was panting heavily and clutching a piece of crumpled paper.

"You were with...T-Tadashi- Yamaguchi." 

"What?"

"I- asked people who saw you, and they all saw you leave with Tadashi Yamaguchi." 

Kuroo handed Kei the paper, it was a file?! 

"Name: Tadashi Yamaguchi. Birthday: November 10th... Kuroo how the hell did you get this?!" 

The rooster head winked at him and told him that it was better he didn't know, he then shoved Kei out the door and wished him good luck on his 'date'. 

He and Yamaguchi were going to meet at Yamaguchi's dorm at 5 pm to work on a project, it was not a date.

"I wonder who he got as roommates. Probably better than Kuroo and Bokuto." 

The walk to his college campus was interrupted by a familiar red-head and another guy Tsukishima didn't know. They blocked Tsukishima's way and stared at him intensely.

"You were with Tadashi yesterday, right??" Hinata asked accusingly, pointing a finger right in Kei's face.

"Um, yes? What's your problem Shrimp?" 

The other guy stood in front of Shoyou, brushing his silver hair out of his face.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you! How did you do it?? What did you do to him??" He gasped suddenly, shrugging away from the tall blond.

"DID YOU SEDUCE HIM SOMEHOW??"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked the male up and down. He had silver hair, light brown eyes and a small mole near his right eye. 

"What are you, his mom?"

"Yes. And I need to protect him. So answer me, did you seduce him?"

"Suga, I don't think this guy is capable of seducing anyone..."

Oh, this was Suga. Sugawara Koushi. Tsukishima had heard about him from Yaku Morisuke who was friends with Kuroo and Kenma, apparently, they had a class together and got along quite well. 

"Please excuse me, I have class." Tsukishima shoved past them two and started speed-walking to where his classroom was. Sitting down, Kei noticed Yamaguchi sitting across the room from him. A small smile was fixated on his face as he doodled in a red and black notebook.

His hair was put up in a ponytail today, with a small hair clip on one side. 

Their professor walked in and started talking to the class about assignments and homework that was due, making Tsukishima pay attention.

School flew by swiftly, and the two didn't speak to each other at all. The most they interacted was when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima locked eyes, and Yamaguchi smiled at him before turning away and taking notes about the class.

When the clock told Kei that it was 4:50, he decided to start looking for Tadashi's dorm room. Before they parted ways, Yamaguchi told him that his dorm was in building C and was number 271, it was a good distance away from Tsukishima's dorm, which was Building A number 146. 

Eventually, after a lot of getting lost on the large campus, hr found building C number 271. It was already 5 pm, so he knocked on the door.

A short guy with brown hair and a little blonde streak answered the door excitedly, behind him, Tsukishima could see Hinata sitting on the couch watching cartoons on the TV.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU??" The short guy yelled at Kei, who stepped back unimpressed. Suga ran out of his room and narrowed his eye when he saw Tsukishima standing in their hallway.

"Nishinoya, that Kei Tsukishima, the guy our Yamaguchi wouldn't stop talking about and the guy who seduced Yamaguchi with his tallness and good looks."

"Wow!! So you're the lucky guy!! Look after him, alright!" Nishinoya exclaimed, slapping Tsukishima on the back sharply.

"Oh!! Its Stingyshima! What are you doing here?" Hinata turned around and asked, leaning both his arms on the top of the couch.

"He's come to seduce Yamaguchi again!! We need to kick him out before he corrupts his innocent little heart-"

"Um, guys?" Tadashi's voice asks from behind the door. Suga slowly turns around and opens it wider, revealing Yamaguchi standing there, bag in hand.

"Ah! Yamaguchi. Just the man we were looking for!" Sugawara laughed, patting his friend on the arm gently. 

"Suga, please stop accusing Tsukishima of 'seducing' me. We're just friends..."

The silver-haired male sighed exhaustively and glared at Tsukishima.

"Hurt him and I'll snap your legs in half."

Yamaguchi without warning grabbed Tsukishima by his forearm and pulled him towards his shared bedroom with Hinata. 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hinata wasn't going to be sleeping there, because he planned to stay the night with Kageyama to work on their project. Which meant that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were all alone, all night.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(I have a problem-)

"So, let's start working," Yamaguchi said, pulling out a stack of paper with all of the things they would have to fill in. 

They worked for what seemed a few hours, taking breaks every so often, drinking tea or discussing books. By the time they finished, it was around 2:30 am, and everyone was fast asleep.

"Well, that went well! All we have to do now is re-read it all and present it!" Yamaguchi stretched his arms up, and yawned. 

"Yeah..."

"How about we go out to the balcony for some fresh air."

The night sky was a deep blue with stars sprinkled in it like white paint on a black canvas. They reminded Tsukishima of Yamaguchi's freckles. It would've been pitch black, but the stars and distant street lights made nearby things visible.

"Sorry for keeping you up this late. I'll bake you something if you want if you even like sweet things." 

Tsukishima pondered, wondering if he should tell Yamaguchi that he liked strawberry shortcake. It was a thing he didn't tell most people, since they would tease him about liking such 'girly things' like that.

"I um- can you make strawberry shortcake?" 

"I can! I love shortcake, especially strawberry! Though my favourite treat would probably be strawberry cheesecake..." He trailed off into an elaborate conversation about baking cake and different herbal tea's.

Though these were topics that Tsukishima wouldn't have minded to talk about, he instead focused on Yamaguchi. How his lips would curl up into a smile, the freckles dusted on his cheeks, his silky looking hair, his slender body, his eyes and the way they shone with pure happiness and excitement.

In these short days he knew Tadashi, Kei just seemed to like him more and more. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach, the feeling overwhelming him. 

When Kei noticed Yamaguchi was starting to get tired, he suggested going to sleep. Tadashi insisted that he stay the night and that it was too dark to walk back. 

So that's how our lovable salty b*tch ended up sleeping in the same bed as a guy he'd known for less than a week. He could've slept in Hinata's bed, but he was short, so the bed was much too small for Tsukishima.

At one point, Yamaguchi turned to face Tsukishima in his sleep, which made Kei go cherry red. His lips were pursued and a light shade of pink and his hand stay curled up next to his cheek. He smelled slightly of cherry blossoms, must've been his shampoo.

The blanket slid off him, revealing his shoulder and part of his neck.

(Oh my god a shoulder, how vulgar, get the police, contact the president, call the press, shield the children's eyes, this is so inappropriate.)

"This isn't right, sharing the bed. I don't know him much, he shouldn't let strangers in his bed. What if I was some creepy pervert?" 

Tsukishima slid out of bed and lay on the wooden floor, using his hoodie as a blanket. It was cold and uncomfortable, but much better than being constantly plagued by indecent thoughts.

"Hm? Tsukishima, why are you on the floor?" A sleepy Yamaguchi asked after he woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"It was cramped."

"Ohh, sorry! Next time I'll leave you more room."

Next time??

Tsukishima sat up, breathing in deeply and mentally preparing for what he was going to say next. 

"Yamaguchi. Do you want to go to the cafe after school? Like in a... date way." He asked Tadashi, seeming completely uninterested on the outside, while on the inside he felt like a ten-year-old girl asking out her crush for the first time.

"M-me? Are you sure?? There are better people to get tea with."

"Yes, I'm sure. Other people suck anyway."

Yamaguchi sprang out of bed enthusiastically, falling onto Tsukishima in the process. He hugged him tightly and started laughing when Tsukishima made an 'ummmm' sound. 

The butterflies in Kei's stomach left him and were replaced with an immediate feeling of warmth that pooled in his stomach.

The best part is, they still had their entire lives ahead of them to grow, learn, adapt, and spend it together. 

This was the start of their blossoming relationship that in time would grow into something truly amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So, some of you might know that I was struggling to make a decision last chapter, but I've decided now, I'll continue this but only do one ship per letter. It might not alternate each letter because I have some good ideas for a chapter that would cost the next letter, so it might do a ship twice in a row. Also, this chapter is being uploaded early because I'm starting tennis tomorrow and I might not have time to post it.
> 
> Anyway, onto stuff about this chapter. It might be a bit rushed because it is. I wrote the majority of it at 2 in the morning since I was too busy to do it for a while because I was with friends and stuff. 
> 
> Here's a hint of what the next chapter will be: Toll and Smol and underage stuff. It's not smut, I promise you. I really don't know how people write smut with a straight face when I write a kiss scene I'm just like 'is anyone watching me? Can people see me writing this??' 
> 
> I salute those people who write smut and use their real name on these things-
> 
> NOW- Its time for my fanfiction recommendation of the week! 
> 
> Do you like TsukkiYama, KageHina, KuroKen, BokuAka, DaiSuga and AsaNoya? Do you like College AU's? Do you like Coffee AU's? Well, then I have the fic for you! 
> 
> Title: Freckles and constellations.  
> Author: Immortal_Butterfly  
> Status: Ongoing (It is actually being updated, it's not on hiatus.)
> 
> It's really sweet and amazing and I fangirled so hard at it!
> 
> Well then, that's it for this week peeps. Have a good week and remember to sanitize your hands and don't cough on people-
> 
> Stay Safe! xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

I wrote an entire 2000 word vent here, I deleted it. I probably won't be continuing this. But most likely I will not. I would explain why, but I'm a coward. I don't want to make anyone feel negative or sad. Also, if my parents saw this, they wouldn't be happy about any of this (Me writing online, and me venting.) Yeah... they don't know I write gay fanfictions online about highschoolers playing volleyball.

So, yeah. Im is really sorry. I'm starting school on the 31st, so I'll be taking a break, though I will keep writing (Probably).

I have a decent idea of what book to do next.  
Either an angsty, self-harming, soul mate AU about KageHina,  
or a TsukkiYama one about hurt/comfort, with a lot more to it, I don't know how to explain what it's about.

_Basically, Tsukishima's parents and brother die in a car accident while on a trip during a storm. He's the only survivor. After the funeral, the realisation of it all and the fact that he's alone in this world crashes down on him, and he starts running. He doesn't know where. He just runs. It starts raining, his tears mixing with the cold raindrops. Tsukishima doesn't want to exist in a world where he has nobody. His family was all he ever had. and now, they were gone. And it was his fault, or so he thought. He ends up tripping due to the sloshy leaf stuff on the ground (It's set in Autumn) and is helped up by a stranger who's eyes match the rich brown colour of the Autumn leaves._

That's not the actual description, it's just my weird summary thing of what happens. If it sucks, remember that this idea appeared at exactly 4:37 am. I don't sleep much... But yeah, crap happens and Tsukishima ends up dealing with the struggles of feeling alone, suicidal thoughts and even romance.

I want my writing to improve a lot. I'm really not satisfied with it (I will never be satisfied.) (No, the references are still here.) I want... to write things like In Another Life. or Crowchildren. Those fanfictions were honestly beautiful. Just the last few lines can make me sob without reading the entire thing. If you already haven't- go read them.

Most likely, I'll do the TsukkiYama one first because that's what I feel like right now. I was reading the endings on the two fanfics I mention and sobbing. That's when I thought "I want to write something, that can make people do the same thing." "I want to write something beautiful too, that can make people think, that can make people feel the same way I do." Some ideas suddenly came to me, and boom- a fanfiction idea. Granted- I only have the beginning and ending planned, but still. I'll figure out what to do in the middle.

I know it's just fanfiction, but some of them have opened my eyes and made me think. Here is the link to my epic fanfiction recommendations list, made by yours truly. I'll probably keep adding more as I read, so you can check it and see if I added anything new :)

Here's the link: <https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-RprbMTm_kDjNqbNFmUu7MOY3ICvNyVLH4ptG1oTrMI/edit?usp=sharing>

Oh! I also started playing Danganronpa Happy Trigger Havoc because I heard it was good, and it is! I simp for Byakuya, he gives me Tsukishima vibes- They're both blonde, wear glasses, hate everyone, and are assholes. Secret siblings, nobody can tell me otherwise.

I also got heatstroke somehow, it's not hot where I live, I really don't know. I was playing tennis and nearly fainted during a match. After like 2 minutes of resting I got up and played anyway. Then I cycled 30 minutes to get home (Not very safe) and my mom was like 'wtf' so I had to rest for a few days-

Anyway, Stay safe!

\- Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was supposed to come out on Monday, but I'm actually travelling (I know, not safe) from Monday to Thursday, so my writing schedule will be off, so chapters will just come out whenever I feel like they're ready. I apologise for any inconveniences :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this Oneshot book, they might suck a lot because I've actually never written one-shots, my books were always had chapters, so I'm not used to writing short stories, but I wanted to give it a try.
> 
> Stay Safe! xxx


End file.
